


Laying her Egg

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dinosaurs, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oviposition, Weirdness, ruined childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Birdo ties up her sweet boyfriend Yoshi for a bit of fun. She needs somewhere to lay her eggs.It needs to be inside her bitch.





	Laying her Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 8 | Prompts? They’re Oviposition, Creampies and Sadism]

“Hhhhnnnnnnnnnggggggg,” Yoshi groaned the last vine creeped around his short green leg. His girlfriend gave a satisfied look.

“Aww now my little dinosaur can’t move can he?” she spoke in a language only they understood.

He shook his head and she slapped him, hard, obviously the ring hand.

“Use your words cunt.”

“N-no Mistress, I can’t.”

“That’s better,” she giggled and started to circle him. “Now what should I do with you… hmm?”

She backhands his ass at the underside of his tail, the diamond of her ring making it extra painful.

“ **HHHHHNNNNNNNNGGGGG!”**

“No amount of whimpering will give you any leniency cunt. Mommy is going to shoot her egg right up inside you but first she needs you to please her…”

She grinned and slapped his cheek which made his tongue flop out. She caught it in her tight grasp and brought it to her pussy.

“Lick,  _ now.” _

Yoshi complied with haste. He licked his long red tongue across her soft, wet folds diligently, like an expert. After all, they had been together for some time, he knew her better than he knew himself. She moaned loudly, a wail of a noise.

“You’re going to make me cum Yoshi,” she moaned, and to his surprise, “Stop now.”

He frowned but did as he was told and retracted his tongue. She turned around and gave Yoshi’s throbbing member one big suck with her hole and turned back to lean her pussy back on it.

She wailed as she sank her pussy down on her boyfriend’s dinosaur cock and proceeded to bounce excitedly up and down, which caused a distressed warble from Yoshi’s slack mouth.

He was going to cum.

“Mistress! Mistress! Do I have permission?”

“Permission to do what sweetie?” She breathed.

“Permission to… cum in your pussy?”

She waited a moment as she bounced faster, causing a very disgruntled moan from Yoshi, before allowing him to fill her with his seed.

“AHH OWOWOWOWOWWWW!”

She groaned as she got creampied and slowly let his spent dick flip out of her. Yoshi could see his cum pulse out of her and it was so fucking hot.

“Now, little cunt, I’m going to shove my egg inside of you, it’s so close.”

She maneuvered around him and found his tiny asshole. It was a quick motion. Her big hole tapered at the end so tightly she was able to fit it in his ass and with one swift pump, cum still gushing out of her pussy, she filled her lover all the way full with her sweet pink-spotted egg.


End file.
